Merlin
|Image= |Arms= |Motto= |Fullname=Merlin |Aliases= |Culture=Cymric |Region=Logres |Class=Archdruid |Land= |Gender=Male |FamilyChar= |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair=Grey |Born=453 |Squired= |Knighted= |Married= |Died= |Heir= }} Merlin is the arch-druid of the Pagan faith and perhaps the mightiest magician who has ever lived. He has served as an advisor to Uther Pendragon but is more an independent friend than a true servant. Appearance and Personality Merlin is an old Cymric man with a long white beard. He usually wears a blue robe with yellow lining and details. On more formal court occasion he sometimes wears a blue pointed hat, but more often his head is covered with a simple hood or skullcap. He is steeped in the druidic lore of Britain, wise and mysterious, and rightly feared and respected by everyone with good sense. Merlin’s lord is Britain, not the king, though he helps Uther in many ways. Merlin can be awkward to deal with because he sees little need to explain his actions or motivations to others. When he does crave their attention, he can be somewhat "hammy". Magic Merlin has magical skills that may be in excess of any other living magician - some say this comes from training at the hands of the greatest living druids, others because his father was a demon who sired him on a nun He can cast dweomers of seemingly endless variety. Merlin is capable of performing any magic known in Britain, whether British Christian or Druidic, Roman Christian, or Gnostic; he even knows something of Egyptian magic. However, great acts of magic are sorely trying on the stamina and after a mighty casting Merlin often has to sleep for weeks or even months to regain his strength. History 453 Said to have been born to a nun who was raped by a demon. 455 Sister Ganieda is born. 465 In Gomeret, Vortigern kidnaps Merlin while trying to erect a tower. The tower always collapsed before completion, and his wise men told him the only solution was to sprinkle the foundation with the blood of a child born without a father. Merlin was rumoured to be such a child because of his unusual birth, but when brought before the king, he revealed the real reason for the tower's collapse: below the foundation was a lake containing two dragons (one white, one red) who destroyed the tower by fighting. 486 Retrieved Excalibur from a lake, with the aid of Sir Aeron, Geriant, Madog, Rhodri and Elad. Gave the sword as a christmas present to Uther. 490 Joined Uther when his army rode out to Cornwall. Helped prevent the battle by advising Uther to parley with Duke Goloris. 491 Joined Uther when he took his army to ensiege Duke Goloris. Was spotted at Terrabil, observing Duke Goloris, by Sir Aeron - then vanished. Later on, at Uther and Ygraine's wedding, told Sir Aeron he had to rest as he had recently cast a great magical spell. 492 Kidnapped Uther and Ygraine's firstborn child, tricking several knights into covering his escape - including Aeron, Geriant, Madog, Rhordri and Elad. At their trial the knights were found innocent but Merlin was exiled from the kingdom, on pain of death. Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:NPCs